Arthur Cabot (Time Winters)
Dr. Arthur Cabot is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Time Winters from February 13, 2019 to August 9, 2019. Casting Time Winters was cast into the role of Dr. Arthur Cabot and he made his first appearance on February 13, 2019. He left the show on February 25, 2019 when his character was sent to prison for his crimes, but returned from July 31-August 9 after being released and then re-arrested. Storylines On February 13, 2019, Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio, and Hamilton Finn went to Sweden to find Dr. Arthur Cabot and eventually a nurse wheeled him into the waiting room since he was a patient there. He had been exposed to the HN-242 virus which made him suddenly go blind. Finn introduced himself as a colleague and was claiming to be a fan of his work. He asked Cabot about his sudden blindness by asking if he had a severe headache followed by losing consciousness before suddenly going blind and Cabot said yes. Finn told Cabot that he can treat him and restore his sight but Cabot was skeptical. Robert chimed in and said Finn was the best and Cabot asked who was with him and Finn lied by saying he was a colleague of his from Australia. Cabot was skeptical and wondered what they really wanted and Anna got fed up and said if he didn't tell them what he knew about the virus then he wouldn't get his sight back. Cabot recognized Anna's voice but mistook her for her twin sister Alex Marick. Anna tried to use that to her advantage by pretending to be Alex to get information on the project she and Cabot did together but Cabot realized that she was not Alex, but Anna due to Anna's poor impersonation of Alex. Cabot then said that when he got his sight back then he would tell them what he knew. They agreed to his terms and had him moved to Port Charles. On February 21, Finn had treated him for his blindness and they questioned him on why and how Anna had contracted the HN-242 virus. Cabot said that he won't say anything until he knew for sure his eyesight was restored. Finn told him that if he refused to hold up his end of the deal then he wouldn't be treated anymore and the blindness would reoccur. Cabot's eyesight was completely restored and then he eventually told Anna that she and Alex were a part of his study for identical twins. Anna insisted he was lying but he told her she didn't remember because she wasn't supposed to. He told them about his study for identical twins and he studied the link identical twins shared between them. He also created his study to transfer memories from one person to another. He said that the HN-242 virus was used to help build his study and that Anna and Alex were in the first trial. Anna eventually got angry and assaulted Cabot but Finn stopped her and pulled her out of the room and calmed her down. They then deduced that Kevin Collins and Ryan Chamberlain might have also been part of the study since "Kevin" went blind like Anna did. Anna eventually asked Cabot if he transferred some of her memories to Alex but he said it was the other way around which meant that Anna may have some of Alex's memories in her head. She then pointed out that Dr. Andre Maddox built on Cabot's study to perfect the memory transfer and realized there were two more unwilling participants as well (Jason Morgan and Andrew Cain). At that same moment, Jason and Drew went blind at the same time. On February 25, Anna and Finn talked to Cabot some more at the Metro Court and then she eventually asked if she had some of Alex's memories. He explained that memories are not widgets and that he cannot extract a certain quantity of memories from a person. Anna rephrased her question and Cabot said she'll have to talk to Alex about which memories are true and which are false. He told them he had a plane to catch but a man named Agent Grey walked up and Anna said that he was going to escort him to Steinmauer. Cabot said he cooperated completely and told her everything he knew but she said to have his lawyer call her. Cabot was then sent to prison for his crimes. On July 31, it has been revealed that Cabot was released from prison and Shiloh came to visit him at his hotel room to ask if he could transfer Drew's memories to Jason. On August 7, Cabot was shocked that Shiloh grabbed a teen named Cameron Webber instead of Jason and Shiloh said that his plan to grab Jason failed and that he can't reach Drew so Cameron was the next best thing. Cabot was reluctant to do the procedure on Cameron because he said that the study was always performed between identical twins but Shiloh ordered him to improvise or else both of them would go to prison. Cabot decided to start the procedure on Cameron, but Franco walked in on Shiloh and Cabot arguing and tried to get Cameron out before Shiloh pulled a gun on him. Franco insists that they use him instead and Cabot agrees since the procedure would be more successful on an adult brain rather than a teen brain. Shiloh reluctantly agrees and duct tapes Cameron to a wall while Cabot prepares Franco for the procedure. As he was performing the procedure on Franco, Drew and Curtis bust down the door and Drew attacked Shiloh before freeing Cameron. As Curtis held Shiloh in a chokehold Drew pulled out his gun, aimed it at Cabot and threatened to kill him if he didn't shut off the procedure and Cabot explained that the procedure could not be stopped or reversed but there was a chance it may not work. Drew and Curtis tied Cabot's hands behind his back and did the same to Shiloh's before Cameron's mom Elizabeth Webber showed up with Detective Harrison Chase. Chase arrested Shiloh first as Drew was trying to figure out how to take the equipment off of Franco. Cabot asked Drew to untie him so he could take it off correctly. Cabot was subsequently arrested and taken into custody after having a checkup at the hospital. Later it’s revealed that he told Robert he would reveal to Anna the memories of Alex that were implanted into her if he was given his freedom once more. Crimes Committed *Had Anna drugged and kidnapped to be part of his original study for identical twins along with her twin sister Alex Marick Feb 21-22, 2019 *Gave Anna some of Alex's memories Feb 21-22, 2019 *Volunteered identical twins Kevin Collins and Ryan Chamberlain for his twin study Feb 22, 2019 *Indirectly responsible for Andrew Cain getting Jason Morgan's memories and for both of them suddenly going blind Feb 22, 2019; [[Andre Maddox (Anthony Montgomery)|Andre Maddox] built the memory mapping procedure off his original study and used Jason and Drew as his subjects] *Initally conspired to transfer Drew's memories onto Jason under Shiloh's orders 31-Aug 7, 2019; Shiloh failed to grab Jason; they used [[Franco] instead; arrested] *Obtained drugs from GH under false pretenses; planned to use them for the memory transfer 2, 2019; arrested *Fugitive; hunted by authorities across the state Aug 7-9, 2019; arrested *Helped Shiloh hold Cameron Webber hostage 7-9, 2019; arrested *Attempted to transfer Drew's memories onto Cameron under Shiloh's orders 7-8, 2019; arrested *Transferred Drew's memories onto Franco under Shiloh's orders 8-9, 2019; arrested; Franco thought he was Drew from Aug 12-Dec 17, 2019 Health & Vitals *Infected with a latent virus and rendered temporarily blind Feb 13-21, 2019 *Assaulted by Anna Devane 22, 2019 *Assaulted by Shiloh 7, 2019 *Assaulted by Franco in defense of Cameron 8, 2019 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Drew Cain in defense of Franco 9, 2019 Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:2010s male characters Category:Male characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini